Dark Lust: The Servant of Venomania
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Translation: Len is the servant of the Duke of Venomania, who has a terrible secret ... Love, lust and revenge fill the walls of blood. Twincest and Kaimei. Topics very dark.


**Sess:** Hello world that has the power to breathe the same air as me...! We present this small Long-fic, a remix of the songs _Servant of Evil_ and _The Madness of Duke of Venomania_.

**Shade:** My dear friend Sess... finally convinced me to make this version in English, having completed the original version in Spanish. If anyone is to blame, is she... and now that I thinking, also that I have some blame (?)

**WARNINGS: + 17**. Scenes raw and strong and trying very sensitive issues such as rape, polygamy, witchcraft and Satanism. If you are faint of heart, do not read it, so we avoided further damage and future quarrels

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid** is not ours, it belongs to Yamaha Corporation. The Evil and Deadly Sins Sagas aren't our property, it belongs to Mothy (I like this guy really bad ¬¬*)

**Dark Lust: Servant of Venomania**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

_Who cares for fighting monsters in turn become a monster. When you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks inside you._

**Friedrich Nietzsche.**

_Servants: Enemiespaid._

**Saying**

The mild beams of the dying sun were all more or less illumined this desolate place, even at the early hour a dense fog had surrounded the place and the temperature had dropped considerably. The day was very sad for the picturesque village of Asmodín, already suffering the consequences of the fall, with the latest crop of summer and beginning to miss. Sometimes heard, distant sound of crows and magpies flying the yellow wheat fields, and turned into rotting weeds.

The young Kagamine Len ran through the area unpaved grove leading away from the village and drove to the home of the feudal lord of this land, and also, his master: The Duke of Venomania, a young man, heir to a quarter million pounds. It was as much as his legs could carry him. If he was late again, his master could punish him… and he really understood with the two kicks that given him in the shin when he had forgotten to throw sugar of the tea an afternoon.

Soon he saw the windows of a building extremely luxurious and well maintained, half hidden among the woods and a lake, which made it difficult to see, unless you saw from the mountains. Len took a key and opened the high black fence guarding a large and elegant garden full of cedars and rhododendrons, including exultant strolling peacocks and pheasants. He climbed the stone stairs and opened the heavy door. He entered the lobby with the soles of muddy boots and fart on one side, as if a knife stuck between the ribs, but he couldn't wait for it to pass.

The dark hallway, dimly lit with candles stationed on the wall, was carpeted with a luxurious dark purple cloth. Finally he entered a huge room, also upholstered in the same fabric home, with a fireplace big enough to roast an ox, on the walls were hundreds of objects bathed in gold and silver, exquisite paintings and tapestries. In a large armchair, Gakupo are rested, his head resting on one hand, his eyes are closed, as if will _appear_ to sleep.

―Almost late... again.

―I beg your pardon, my Lord ―said Len bowing ―, I had an errand to...

―Yes, yes... I _know_ where you _were_, servant ― said Gakupo interrupted him with boredom―, but that's no excuse to be late... What's coming out of your pay ― he sentenced as he took a wine glass half-full and drained it in one gulp ―Oh yeah! Len: Bring me to Miku and Luka here this afternoon, for fun― added, smiling so morbid. The servant's blue eyes darkened―. You can retire.

―_Yes_, my Lord…―said Len doing another bow and retreating to another room. He descended the wooden stairs that lead to the lowest part of the house, where were the "guests", to bring his master were wanted for women today.

Kagamine Len was four years old and serving in that house, and in those years he learned to obey without question or ask questions, but always kept to himself, from the depths of his heart, one concealed and well justified aversion:

The Duke Gakupo Kamui it might seem a feudal lord like any other, but he had a dark and twisted secret that made Len cross herself many times: In the basement of his home he had a chilling number of women, whom the Duke spell of somehow, forming his own harem, which Sultan of the Thousand and One Nights. All women wore a similar dress: dress slightly tied to the neck, which exposed her arms and legs, decorated with roses of different colors, to the delight of the Lord. Every day and every night, Gakupo chose to women he wanted, taking in to one, two, even four, as he liked, and when finished possess her, leaving her for another. This continued until then, every week another innocent woman appearing to fall into the clutches of Gakupo. No one suspected of him, of course, for this, astutely pointed out in view of the people as a fair and pleasant lord, charismatic and generous. That farce, gentlemen.

Len's work as a servant included to prepare the women of the Duke felt like it at the time and takes them to him, and then, after his master is fed up, returned them to their rooms. It was a horrible and unpleasant work, but Gakupo managed to silence Len, giving him an extra amount to their monthly pound bag, or subtle hint beginning to threats of dismissal… It was in these cases that Len stopped asking questions and said nothing.

Because in reality… Len hadn't another place where he could go.

His parents had died of smallpox pandemic Asmodín hit nearly five years ago. Almost not remember (or not want to remember) that years, which everyone smelled and saw everywhere the disease, and daily five or six bodies were thrown into mass graves already crowded cemetery. In the same epidemic, his mother and father fell bedridden pustules covered with horrible dark, having high fever and finally succumbing to death… because he was just a scared kid, trying in vain to comfort Rin, his twin sister, who wept as he. After a painful mass funeral, the Kagamine Twins were brought to the orphanage village where they lived with other children and nuns about a year. Then came news: Len was, as it were, "adopted" by the Duke Kamui, who sponsored him and gave him a job as a butler in his castle, while managed by Sister Kaiko, Rin had a scholarship to the Conservatory of the Enbizaka region, to several kilometers of Asmodín.

The day was a sad farewell. Len didn't know how long it lasted hugging Rin, but didn't care because he wanted to preserve its essence forever. Rin cried curled up on his chest, asking him to never forget her and to keep in touch. Len promised her a kiss on the forehead and giving her the locket that her mother had given him before she died, which was in a photo of the tiny twins and side, in relief, the words: _Anima meatua est(1)_

Today, four years later, Len felt the same feeling of emptiness and abandonment that on the first day. He felt incomplete without Rin, without her beautiful smile and her attitude somewhat bossy, but generally sweet, her smell of ripe oranges and her fruit trail laughter. He's looking forward to the next letter. Since her departure, Len and Rin were sent letters from one region to another, counting as passed and making it clear how much they missed each other. This morning, he took his departure that his master gave him once a week in the house to go to town, to leave the post office the following letter:

_Dear Rin: _

_Hope you are well. _

_Here in Asmodín isn't over the fall and now I have to walk with jacket and scarf on, because if you do not look like a wax figure, I'm dying of envy: there in Enbizaka must be warmer than here. _

_How are you doing in the conservatory? In your last letter you said you had a great presentation of the History of Evil. I know you had the starring role as the Daughter of Evil. I'm so proud of you! I would have given an arm to come to see you, my princess. _

_How long time no see? Four years? I think it was four centuries. Four eternal centuries without seeing you smile or eat an orange, I miss you so much, sis. _

_I look forward to the promise of the Duke of giving me free time this spring to come visit you, so much so that I have already saved about 1000 pounds for the trip. I cannot wait to have fun! _

_I love you with all my soul, _

_Your brother, Len. _

Whenever Len left the office, he eluded the same sad gesture. Oh, how he would give to take one of these carriages and travel into the land of merchants and artists was Enbizaka, to enter the conservatory, navigate between different girls, finding Rin and took her in his arms...

**…**

It was a windy day. Women are eating sweet delicacies for breakfast. Gakupo hasn't left his room. Len spent the broom by his master study room, a nice room, full of books here and there. The servant liked that room, and he could spend hours reading a work that draw the attention, after cleaning...

It was in this way that he passed the winter in the house, because when it was spring and summer, Len loved to walk around the stable master, take one of the horses (being his favorite, one of whom he baptized "_Innovator_" ) and walk around the forest.

Len carefully marked the page of a work by Duke William IX of Aquitaine (2) in a passage that said:

_Of love I cannot speak, _

_Don't even know, _

_Because I don't have the one I want... _

_I have been always the same, _

_From who didn't enjoy love… _

These poems did think Rin, sitting on a log, singing a beautiful lullaby... What increased his longing and desire to be with her. Passed by the table cloth of his master work, which looked a stack of papers sorted… Suddenly he noticed a handwritten sheet folded, leaning on an encyclopedia.

He opened the book and took it, smoothed it out and held it to the candle.

_Dear Len: _

_How have you been? I've missed you too, a lot! _

_The conservatory is extremely boring. There are only rules, rules and more rules. I miss those days when we played pranks on mom and dad dressing up in the same way for provokes headache. Here I can't even slide down the banisters of the stairs without any of the governesses scold me. _

_But it doesn't matter. Do you know why? I'm on vacation! I will use these holidays to come see you in that castle where you work. I want to see how big it is and see what we can have fun! I'm dying to see you, brother! _

_I love you with all my heart, _

_Rin Kagamine. _

Len was confused. Although he was happy to have a letter from his sister, was something that didn't fit: _"I will use these holidays to come see you..."_ When Rin sent this letter? He checked the top of the letter and he froze: The letter was written two weeks before! If his calculations were correct, (and I could be wrong, it was good at math), considering that the conservatory was 10 days of Asmodín, Rin... Rin should have _arrived_ yesterday!

―Rin! ―said Len died of joy―. Rin is here!

Len ran through all the castle corridors, opening the doors of each of the rooms, only finding other lovers-slaves of the Duke, but there wasn't trace of Rin, took a look at the gardens and there wasn't sign of her. He waited at the door and nothing.

After several hours, Len began to feel dejected and discouraged. _"Maybe I have the wrong date"_, he thought as he lay on the small bed in his room, but then...

―Len! ―he heard the voice of his master, from inside his room―, come here! I need some tea!

_"The Master calls me"_ Len thought, getting up from his bed and opened the door. He then went to the kitchen and poured a tray with cups of tea and milk jug.

He climbed the stairs again, but reaching the middle, suddenly stopped, thinking the letter of Rin... Now, if the envelope was for Len... _Why_ was among the papers of the Duke office...? And also, _why_ the Duke has not left his room since _last night_...? Oh God... He had a horrible feeling. A shiver went through his back. He ran quickly to the threshold of a carved mahogany door that was locked. With heart pounding, Len opened the door...

It was a huge room with large windows covered with heavy curtains mauve. The room was almost dark, except for a few large candles that were posted on the nightstand. On one side was an awfully dark huge bed with transparent canopy roof medieval style. In the bed were...

The tea tray fell to the floor, breaking into pieces cups and jug, spilling the liquid all over the carpet.

His sister Rin, a girl of fourteen years old, almost identical to Len, with blond hair and big blue eyes, she was lying face down on the bed… completely naked and bathed in sweat, panting heavily, her eyes closed. Its messy blond hair fell to the side of her face, covering her face, while long-fingered hand with purple nails stroked her: Gakupo.

Len stood rooted to the ground, completely stiff, unable to believe what he was seeing: His... his beloved sister, who swore to protect her from _everything_ and _everyone_, even his life, to the deathbed of his parents… had become one of the acquisitions of the Duke... And that proved the blood in the white sheets and turns, revealing its old _virgin_ condition...

―_Rin_…―Len whispered, on the verge of absolute despair― Rin, no... _No..._

―Servant useless! You ruined my Axminster's carpet! ― yelled Gakupo―; You know how much it cost, fucking brat? Not selling you to triple of your head would succeed to get enough money to buy one! Well... ―His face and changed his expression of anger at a cruel smile, seeing the Len's face―: _Meet_ your sister, Len. I was lucky to read her last letter. Four hours ago, she has come to see you, and... Well, such a _gorgeous_ wagered on my door couldn't be wasted, you know...? Now back off, because you ruined my lunch. Do we continue, Rinny...?

―Yes, my master ... ―choked Rin muttered, looking at Len, but he didn't recognize her at all. Her voice and her eyes were not the _same_: She has fallen victim to the spell of the Duke of Venomania―. _Take me... take me..._

Len ran from the room, tears flooding his cheeks and falling to the ground in his terror career. He went into his room, closing the door behind him, trembling from head to foot. Even from there he heard, muffled groans unpleasant Rin and Gakupo gasps, putting their filthy hands on the delicate skin of her twin, defile, staining and vulgarizing... It wasn't longer the little Rin who he knew and loved so much: She has become another _living puppet_, created for the Duke for his evil pleasure...

He walked to the old stained and full length mirror that was next to the closet. He saw his reflection in it: A fourteen years old, milky complexion, sapphire blue eyes and tousled blonde hair, long and pulled back into a ponytail with a ribbon. He wore a suit typical servant, a white shirt, vest and dark pants and a yellow tie. His other dream gave him back the same expression he had: a mixture of... horror, astonishment, fear, anger, rage, pain... and _jealousy_.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control breathing and stony pounding… When re-opened, its twin on the other side of the mirror, where shone the medallion around her neck, smiling. Len briefly returned the smile... reached out to pose the fingertips on the smooth surface of the mirror, at the height of the white cheek, almost feeling _it_ really... his half smile turned into a look of shock to appear Gakupo behind, hugging her from behind and licking her neck. The girl sighed and threw her head back...

―NOOO...! ―Len screamed, hitting the surface of the mirror with his fists, and crumbling and falling apart on the ground, and the horrible image disappearing, broken fragments flying in all directions. Len fell down at the shattered mirror, prey to spasms, trembling violently, clenching his hands that bled profusely and choking with sobs…

―Rin… Rin…― He calling her name over and over again, unable to believe it. ―Why...? Why, God, why…?

Len sobbed without rest or comfort, for hours, vowing to see that in each of the broken fragments of the mirror around, reflected his master's face, laughing at him...

**To be continued… **

**Author's Note:**

(1) Anima mea tua est. In Latin means: "_My soul is yours"_

(2) William IX of Aquitaine is the oldest French poet who wrote in romance vulgar. Great sir, great lover and very enlightened for the time. The poem shown was taken from the first volume of the "Les Rois Maudits" written by the late French writer Maurice Druon.

**We are sorry! It's horrible that Len has to suffer from this horrible way but... (Sobs) We all KNOW the end of the story of the Duke of Venomania, so this will not go well, is the vow.**

OMG, I love this idea of a completely crazed Len, touching the threshold of madness! (?) *¬*

** (Cause: Having seen "Yaderenka: Psychotic Len's Love Song" "Nazotoki" and "Paradichlorobenzene" where you see a Len psychologically unstable)**

Here Len will have momentary episodes of dementia, as in the scene of the mirror. And he will not be the only one.

Warnings of the next chapter: The next chapter is extremely crude, in addition to this the presence of a partially Len desperate and unstable. So those who are faint of heart don't read it.


End file.
